


stay, you're not gonna leave me

by axiciaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiciaaa/pseuds/axiciaaa
Summary: Tsukishima Kei, the most gorgeous man to grace Kuroo’s world and his lover for nearly five years, is stuck on a flight that went missing half an hour ago. Twitter had the honor of giving Kuroo a heart attack as it announced that Flight 643X bound for Japan has lost its connection due to the intense rainstorm and is flying blind through the horizons of Japan.





	stay, you're not gonna leave me

Kuroo, was without doubt, about to completely lose his shit.

If it weren’t for Bokuto and Akaashi coming over to comfort the raven in his dilemma, Kuroo would have punched their bathroom mirror until his knuckles go numb, ran outside to his car in 12 seconds flat and sprint through the horrendous rainstorm that blanketed Japan in the middle of autumn. Bokuto wouldn’t let him though, neither did Akaashi. Not with bruised knuckles and eyes misty from held back tears. Not under the rain that sent people home at the middle of a working day.

A tropical storm had already hit the Philippines when Japan was cautioned to be ready for the storm. It had left the southeast country with numerous casualties and a large summation of money to fix those damages. The authorities of Japan had warned its people to be extra vigilant at the week the storm was bound to hit. Kuroo did the responsibility to stock up on items that might come in handy during a storm since it was due in two days-time.

But the storm just had to be an ass. It accelerated, and hit Japan earlier than expected.

It wasn’t a big deal for Kuroo, anyway, he knew the basic necessities and do’s and don’ts during a rainfall. But it was different now.

“Kuroo, bro, seriously you need to calm down.” It was Bokuto that snapped him out of his trance. It wasn’t the best advice to give to the raven. Especially _since this raven’s boyfriend’s flight was currently missing_. Akaashi gave Bokuto a look that said _good of you to try but what the fuck?_

Tsukishima Kei, the most gorgeous man to grace Kuroo’s world and his lover for nearly five years, is stuck on a flight that went missing half an hour ago. Twitter had the honor of giving Kuroo a heart attack as it announced that _Flight 643X bound for Japan has lost its connection due to the intense rainstorm blah blah blah is flying blind through the horizons of Japan._

Twitter promised it audience updates on the missing flight, but after gluing his eyes on his phone for who-knows-how-long, Kuroo had absent-mindedly phoned his friends in the midst of a panic attack. They came quickly, drenched in rain and concern, and Kuroo would feel bad for making them come suddenly, but the heaviness he was feeling has reached its peak. They found the raven completely a mess, bloodshot eyes drooping with tears.

Bokuto and Akaashi rushed to his side as he was curled on the carpeted floor in front of his television. Bokuto has a spare key, of course. The duo was calming the raven down, asking what happened and that everything was going to be okay.

When he finally calmed down, Kuroo had filled them in with the details. He told them about how Kei’s flight was supposed to push through two days from now, but was rescheduled earlier so that he would avoid the storm. Kei went to Beijing for a two-week business trip, so missing the blond beauty was a given and Kuroo had anticipated Kei’s return, but alas, a storm had ruined it. It ruined him – because it may be the last time to ever see his prec-

No, he’s not going to dwell in that.

Kuroo expounded on the way he reacted when some authorized Twitter account informed him that Kei’s flight was missing, and that he had to double-check if it was really Kei’s flight that drifted off blind. Bokuto and Akaashi gave the raven a pitiful look as Kuroo phoned Kei for the umpteenth time, ending each call fruitlessly. The raven even attempted to get out of the apartment and race towards the airport. Bokuto had to use force to stop him, resulting in a once-again curled-up Kuroo, letting his tears flow down shamelessly.

Akaashi was good at comforting people, but it took a lot more effort to calm down the raven. He was whispering prayers and promises to Kuroo’s ears, rubbing his back gently, while Bokuto prepared tea, frequently checking on his phone for any new updates.

“Akaashi, oh my god, what if two weeks ago was the last time I held him, or talked to him face-to-face, or kissed him, what if- oh my god, I can’t Akaashi. I can’t fucking lose him.” Kuroo was sobbing into Akaashi’s shoulder, curled up on the floor of their living room.

The almond-eyed beauty ran his fingers against Kuroo’s unruly hair, even more messier now. “Shh, no. Tsukishima-kun will be in your arms in hours, and this will all pass. We just have to hope and pray that Tsukishima-kun is alright. And he is.”

Soon after, Bokuto entered the room with a tray of cups. He set it down on the coffee table. He motioned Akaashi and Kuroo to move to the couch, because the floor is cold and uncomfortable. A gleam of sadness was present in the owl’s eyes. Seeing his bestfriend like this was unbearable, but he had to be strong for Kuroo. The raven was going through a lot more hell than he was.

Kuroo’s phone rang suddenly, he practically snatched his phone that was subconsciously left abandoned in his frenzy. His phone displayed Akiteru’s name, and Kuroo can’t pinpoint if this was a warning or a blessing. His heartbeat paced faster as shaking fingers pressed the green button.

“Akit-“

“Kuroo! Thank god you picked up.” The other line was choppy, but atleast Akiteru’s words were understandable enough. “I need you to listen carefully.”

Kuroo nodded to himself, putting the phone on loudspeaker. “I will. Akaashi and Bokuto are listening, too, if you don’t mind.” His voice was shaky, coherent still.

“That’s better.” Kei’s brother cleared his throat. Kuroo was trembling with fear. “Listen, the airlines got ahold of me since I was immediate family. They won’t publicly announce it yet but Kei’s flight has been found and is about to land in ten minutes.” A sigh of relief escaped Kuroo’s lips, as well as Akaashi and Bokuto’s. The raven thanked the stars that the love of his life was, well, _alive_. Kuroo could feel tears brimming at his eyes again.

“My god, shit, Akiteru, _nii-san,”_ Kuroo was elated; he was finally able to breathe after what it seems like hours, but in reality, it was barely two hours. He can breathe, but not completely fine. “god, I am so ruined. Thank you, _thank you_.”

“You’re welcome. You have no idea how worried I was, too. If you can make it to the airport, that would be good. If you can, though, the rain is horrible.”

“I will. I’ll be there in ten. Thank you so much.”

* * *

To say that Kuroo recklessly drove through several avenues was an understatement. He practically stepped on the gas and let his hands take the wheel, not caring for the red and green lights that mocked at him. Not that there were other cars, but he was desperate regardless. Akaashi and Bokuto insisted on staying, saying that they’ll clean up the mess that was Kuroo and Kei’s apartment. In fifteen minutes, he parked, got into the rain without an umbrella and ran to the airport. Security was giving him a look, but he couldn’t care less.

He phoned Akiteru. The call was dropped, and then he phoned him again. This time it was picked up, but the line was choppy that he couldn’t make out anything. He dove into the sea of people that has amassed since the flight landed and dodged whatever he could dodge, and bump into some strangers he was too frantic to care about. He gave glances at the people, mothers were hugging their daughters, couples were embracing as tears fell down their cheeks. Kuroo’s own chest tightened. He needed to find his moonshine _now_.

The other end of the call was still open, but mumbling was still the only thing coming out of it. Kuroo’s eyes were misty yet again as he passed through the crowd. He was on the verge of breaking down right there. Things were blurry and everything was spi-

“Tetsurou?”

It was basically gibberish, but Kuroo heard it clearly on his phone. He stood still, eyes wide as he heard the familiar voice that called him out. With a shaky voice, he replied.

“K-Kei?”

“Tetsurou, oh my god, I can see you.” He could hear the waters in the blond’s voice, and it made Kuroo’s heart flutter.

“Kei, darling, where are you? Oh my god.” Kuroo’s head shot up everywhere as his eyes scanned the crowd. As if in the movies, the crowd had shuffled out to reveal the blond gorgeous. He was there, roughly two meters away from him, Kuroo was stunned.

When they made eye contact, relief had washed over Kuroo and his cheeks were damp with tears. It took moments before Kuroo’s feet motioned. “Come closer.” Kei whispered to his phone, and so Kuroo did.

Kuroo ran to the blond, pocketing his phone in the process. Kei had done the same and opened his arms, in which Kuroo lept in warmly. They hugged there, in the middle of an airport, surrounded by hundred people doing the same. The embrace was tight, desperate and warm. Kuroo had cried into Kei’s neck, drinking in his scent that he missed so much.

Kei’s fingers attacked Kuroo’s hair and tangled itself there. He was kissing the side of Kuroo’s neck in a lovingly manner, whispering his gratitudes into it. When they had stilled and drank each other’s frame, they realized that they were trembling so much. Neither wanted to pull away but they had to, and so Kei did.

The raven looked at his moonshine’s eyes and noticed that his were bloodshot as well. Kuroo felt a pang of sadness of the blond, thinking about how much stress Kei underwent. They foreheads rested against each other, noses lightly touching. Kuroo was the first to speak.

“I was so worried. I was a mess, Kei. I thought I was gonna lose you.” Tears fell down Kuroo’s cheeks as he nuzzled closer to the blond. “I don’t- I’m so-“

“Shh, Tetsurou.” Kei’s voice was so warm. It was _home_. Kuroo was finally home, he could finally breathe easy after _that_. “I thought so too. I was terrified I wouldn’t come home to you. But here I am now.” Kei’s tears were falling freely as well, and both of them giggled at each other.

“I love you Kei. I love you so much. You are my everything.”

“And you are mine.” There was a warm silence until Kuroo’s fingers gingerly traced the outlines of Kei’s jaw. Kuroo inched closer until their lips touched, and Kei was more than happy to kiss back. The kiss was slow, dulcet and mellow, and it was full of emotions of both sadness and elation. Their lips moved against each other in rhythm, a longing finally fulfilled.

When they pulled back, they looked at each other’s eyes earnestly.

“Let’s go home?”

 “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> anddddd akiteru was there to witness all their sappy shiz 
> 
> i had this idea in my mind for like, two minutes, and i had to write it down without properly laying out the plot hahaha *snorts* hope u like it teehee  
> alsooooo lyrics are from "wake up" by eden i lOVE HIM


End file.
